


Shattered

by multifandomonce



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, It Sucks, Please be nice, actually they're implied to be gay, choerry and yeojin are evil, dont read the description btw, my first time actually trying to write, viseul are the only official couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomonce/pseuds/multifandomonce
Summary: Jiwoo finds three girls in her dream.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. PROLOGUE: The Girl of My Dreams (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> abandoned for like half a year but a tumblr mutual encouraged me to keep writing! so i might do it soon if i find the inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue

Jiwoo ran through the dull, white hall of the hospital towards the staircase at the end. There was no sound, only her shoes clicking as she ran, and her panting echoing through the corridor. She couldn't really remember how long she's been running, and hell, she wasn't even sure if this was real. She didn't understand the sense of panic that seemed to pulse through her, or why she was running so urgently, or why she was even in an empty hospital. But something had to be behind that door, something important, and she was going to find out what it was.

Jiwoo ran up the stairs, almost tripping on the way up. Upon reaching the top, she fell to her knees in front of the white doors, gasping for air. Her heart was in her throat, threatening to burst. Struggling to her feet, legs and hands trembling, she gently pushed the doors open.

Actually, it would be more fitting to call them the gates of Hell.

The doors flung themselves open, revealing a rooftop. Jiwoo stepped out and looked around, seeing nothing but floating debris, and hearing nothing but an ear piercing demonic screech. To say Jiwoo was terrified would be a dramatic understatement. "This is a dream" she whispered "This has to be a dream" She then spotted two girls near the edge of the roof, standing with their backs to her. They weren't moving or speaking, just staring ahead, as if they were in a trance. The girl on the left was just a bit shorter than the girl on the right.

_'Do they know I'm here?'_

"Of course we do, Kim Jiwoo" The voice was deep, but it sounded as if it belonged to a child. Weird. "Oh okay!" Jiwoo answered. Then she thought about it for a moment.

_Oh._

_They know my name._

"W-Who are you?" Jiwoo asked. The girls turned around in unison, and the one on the left stepped forward "My name is Yeojin." She was the one with the deep voice. Then the one on the right stepped forwards as well. "My name is Choerry." She said. "I bet you're wondering where you are" Jiwoo nodded slowly. "I thought so" Choerry smiled at her. "I know it may not look like it, Jiwoo, but we're in your world"

"I don't understand, what do you mean 'my world'?" Jiwoo asked. "This is earth Jiwoo, in Seoul." Yeojin answered, "The debris floating around us could very well be your school, or even your home" Jiwoo's eyes widened. "My.... home?" Yeojin opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off when something exploded behind them, off in the distance. The two strangers turned around, visibly confused.

Choerry furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought that last hit would've put her out for good" She stated. Yeojin nodded in agreement. "She just doesn't know when to give up" Jiwoo stepped up beside them, watching as a girl flew backwards in the distance. Choerry glanced at Jiwoo, sensing her panic. "Don't worry about her, she's as good as dead" She said. Jiwoo watched as the girl in question fought for her life against some hideous monster. It looked like some hideous childrens drawing came to life.

She gasped loudly, as the creature extended a part of its body like a piston, throwing the girl backwards into a chunk of concrete behind her. "Is she going to be okay?" Yeojin and Choerry shook their heads. "Why the hell aren't you guys worried about her!?" Jiwoo screamed frantically. "She's fighting a losing battle, Jiwoo" Yeojin sighed, almost as if she was tired of explaining this. "She can't win, and she knew that she couldn't, yet she came here anyway"

A piece of a house came flying towards the girl. She jumped off to the side, just narrowly avoiding death. More debris came flying towards her, crashing into each other as she flew out of the way. "We have to help her!" Jiwoo yelled. "There has to be some way we can save her!" Choerry turned to her, "As a matter of fact, there is a way to save her" She grinned. "How?! Tell me!" Jiwoo pleaded.

Yeojin grinned as well, ear to ear. "There's only one way we can save her, Kim Jiwoo" She said. Choerry took her left hand. "You have to make a contract with us" Jiwoo squinted at her, "A... contract?" Choerry nodded.

"You have to make a contract with us..." Choerry began, as Yeojin took her right hand and finished the sentence. "And become a magical girl!"


	2. The Squad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Heejin and Jungeun! (and Sooyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always think about what im going to write in the chapter before i write it and it always sound perfect in my head but when i write it looks like an ugly mess.  
> 

"Seriously Jiwoo? Magical girls?!" Jungeun was cackling.

Jiwoo pouted, "I'm serious, Jungie! It felt so _real_!" That only made Jungeun laugh harder. "Magical girls, Jiwoo!" She wheezed, "Fuck- Fucking Magical girls!" Jungeun was on the floor, completely oblivious to the looks her classmates were sending her.

Jiwoo was insulted. She took 2 whole minutes to explain her entire dream to Jungeun, in great detail, only for her to laugh at it. Sure, it sounded completely ridiculous, with the magical girl stuff and the contract and the weird monster thing, but that doesn't mean Jungeun had to go and laugh at her like that.

Heejin pulled a chair over to Jiwoo's desk, and glanced down at Jungeun. "Is she alright..?"

"I had a dream, Heejin! and she had the _audacity_ to laugh at it!" Jiwoo whined. "I actually don't even know why I'm even her friend."

The teacher stood at the front of the room and clapped her hands, "Alright everyone, in your seats! We have a new transfer student today!" The class was filled with whispers and murmurs, everyone was trying to guess what the new student would be like.

"Ahem!" The teacher got the classes attention, "Please welcome our new student, Ha Sooyoung!" She gestured towards the girl who had just walked into the room. Jiwoo's jaw dropped, not just because the new girl was pretty,

but because she was the girl from her dream.

Jiwoo couldn't believe it. _'This has to be a coincidence. Maybe I've seen her somewhere before'_ Jiwoo thought to herself. She was taken out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder from Jungeun. "You trying to catch flies?" She whispered. Jiwoo closed her mouth, and made sure to glare at Jungeun.

When she turned back to the front, Sooyoung was staring at her. She quickly averted her eyes, but she could tell that Sooyoung was still looking at her. "Sooyoung, why don't you go take the seat next to Jaehyun?" The teacher said, saving Jiwoo.

Jaehyun raised his hand, and Sooyoung took the desk next to him. Jiwoo hardly even saw the girl in her dream, with all the flying around, but she just _knows_ that Sooyoung is the girl.

* * *

As they were walking home, Jiwoo tried desperately to convince Jungeun and Heejin that she saw Sooyoung in her dreams. But for some reason, that was hard to believe. "I'm telling you guys, I saw her in my dream last night!" Jiwoo stomped her foot in frustration.

Jungeun rolled her eyes, "And I'M telling YOU that the new kid isn't a magical girl."

Heejin frowned, "I don't really care if she was in Jiwoo's dream, I don't like her," She said. "Did you see her eyes? She looks like she's completely soulless"

Jungeun shrugged, "I think you're just being paranoid, Heejin. She seems perfectly normal to me." Heejin scoffed, "Me? Paranoid? No. Never. Not at all. Did you SEE the way she was staring at Jiwoo?! She's definitely a serial-"

Jungeun put up a hand to shush her, "You two are insane. Seriously, get help."

When they eventually came to the end of the road, they waved goodbye to each other, Heejin heading right toward the bus stop, Jiwoo and Jungeun turning left toward their homes.

Heejin used to walk straight home with them, but ever since her brother has been in the hospital, she's been checking in on him everyday.

Jungeun has been Jiwoo's best friend since kindergarten, when Jungeun punched out a boy who took Jiwoo's crayons from her.

Heejin moved into their town a little later, around 5th grade, but Jiwoo has always treated her like they've known each other for their whole life.

Jungeun and Heejin took a while to warm up to each other, even with Jiwoo trying desperately to get them comfortable with each other.

Although they eventually bonded with each other after finding their shared love of making fun of Jiwoo, they still argue a bit. _ **'** But hey,'_ Jiwoo thinks, _'that's still way better than them being awkward with each other!'_

* * *

**SATURDAY**

"I keep telling you, you don't need to check in on me every single day!" Jungkook insisted. Heejin sat down in the chair next to the bed, "But I want to!" She argued, "You should appreciate it!"

Jungkook sighed, "It's not that I don't appreciate it, Heejin. You just don't need to worry about me as much as you do. You keep staying here with me when you could be hanging out with your friends."

Heejin frowned. "I'm going out with them later today, I just wanted to say hi and see if you're doing alright." Jungkook reached over to pat her hand, "I know, Heejin. I know your worried about me, but I'm doing fine, the doctors are taking good care of me." He smiled.

Heejin stood up, "You're right Kookie, maybe I worry too much." She said. "I don't mind, Heejin. I just don't want you wasting time here in the hospital with me when you could be out with Jiwoo and Jungeun." Jungkook said.

Heejin opened the door to leave. "I know, Kookie. I should hang out with them more instead of fussing over you all the time." Heejin sighed. "See you later, Heejin!" Jungkook called. "Later." Heejin sounded completely dejected. She waved goodbye to him, before shutting the door behind her.

"That hurt a little bit..." Heejin mumbled. She knows Jungkook didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that, he never does, even when they fight.

Whenever she goes to visit him, he always says the same things; 'You can leave, you know' or 'You don't have to force yourself to visit me' or 'You should be hanging out with your friends' - It's like he doesn't want her to be there.

Heejin wants to say he wants her there, but it's hard for her to believe that. He gets excited when she tells him his friends are coming to visit, and he's always happy when they're there with him, but when Heejin is there, he's always telling her to leave.

She doesn't blame him, though. It must be more fun to hang out with your friends than your little sister.

Heejin stepped out of the building, taking a deep breath. "He's fine, Heejin," She whispered to herself, "you don't need to be there bothering him everyday." She took out her phone to text Jiwoo and Jungeun.

**63 New messages from Cool Kidz 😎**

Apparently, while Heejin was in the hospital, Jiwoo and Jungeun were having a full blown argument.

**Kimberly Lipstick: candy jelly love is THE lamest debut song in existence**

**Kimberly Lipstick: unlike cupid, which happens to be one of oh my girls best songs**

**AhChuu: its not like it has much competition with their boring ass discography**

**Kimberly Lipstick: how can you call omgs discography boring when you stan** **LOVELYZ?!**

**AhChuu: ah choo is literally the song of the decade**

**Kimberly Lipstick: nonstop outsold**

**AhChuu: ur faves are flops just accept it**

**Kimberly Lipstick: choke**

They've been arguing about Oh My Girl and Lovelyz for 5 minutes, but Heejin could read those messages later.

******Weeb Supreme: im heading to the cafe right now guys** ** **

******Kimberly Lipstick: woah! heejin coming early?** ** **

******AhChuu: in this economy? who wouldve thought!** ** **

******Weeb Supreme: stfu ❤** ** **

* * *

"I don't think I worry too much.... Do you guys think I worry too much?" Heejin asked. She had met up with Jiwoo and Jungeun at the cafe, as she had promised in the chat.

"Is this about Jungkook?" Jungeun asked, looking up from her phone.

"It's doesn't matter who its about, just answer the question!" Heejin groaned. Jiwoo set her drink down, "You do worry a lot, Heejin. You're almost like a second mother!" She said. Jungeun nodded in agreement. "She's right. You need to loosen up a bit."

Heejin slammed her head down on the table with a loud groan, causing the couple at the table next to them to give them weird looks. Jungeun smiled apologetically at them, then turned back to Heejin and Jiwoo.

"We are leaving. Now." She whispered aggressively. Jiwoo patted Heejin's shoulder, "Lets go for a walk, It might help you clear your head." She suggested. Heejin got up from her seat with a grunt, and Jungeun followed.

When they got outside, Jungeun punched Heejin in the shoulder. "What the hell was that for?!" Heejin whined, rubbing her arm. "That was for causing a fucking _earthquake_ with your face!" Jungeun snapped. Heejin glared at her, then punched her back.

"Why did you punch me?!" Jungeun grunted. "Because _you_ punched me!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Shut up!"

Jiwoo put her hands on their shoulders, "Guys! We came outside to calm Heejin down, stop fighting!"

Heejin rolled her eyes, "I was calm in the first place. I just didn't want to fight with Jungeun in the cafe because she would beat me and I would cry and it would be really embarrassing." She crossed her arms.

Instead of laughing, Jungeun was focused on something. "Hey, Isn't that the new girl?" She pointed over to a tall, brunette girl. She was looking around like she lost something.

Heejin nudged Jiwoo, "It's your _dream girl._ " She winked at her. Jungeun had decided to join in on the teasing, much to Jiwoo's dismay. "Go talk to her! She looks lost."

Jungeun could hardly contain her laughter, and her and Heejin were now pushing Jiwoo towards Sooyoung.

"Fine, I'll talk to her if you stop shoving me!" Jiwoo whined, smacking their hands away. Jiwoo walked nervously towards Sooyoung. _'Stop being stupid Jiwoo, there's no reason to be nervous'_.

Sooyoung noticed her inching closer, and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She asked coldly. Jiwoo felt her face getting warm.

"No, but I can help you!" She blurted out. Sooyoung stared blankly at her. "Pardon?" Jiwoo wanted to curl up and die.

"I-I meant you looked lost, and maybe I could help you?" Jiwoo stuttered. "I don't need your help." Sooyoung said. "A-are you sure-" Without letting Jiwoo finish her sentence, Sooyoung sprinted towards the entrance to a sketchy looking building. 

Jungeun walked up to Jiwoo, followed by Heejin, who was still wheezing from Jiwoo's interaction with Sooyoung. "What was her problem?" Jiwoo asked, slightly offended. "I saw 2 girls enter the building before Sooyoung" Jungeun stated. 

"It looked like she was going after them."

Then, without warning, Jiwoo began to sprint full force towards the building.

"Jiwoo, wait! thats the old Burger King where the meth heads live! It's dangerous!!" Heejin warned her, but Jiwoo didn't listen.

Jungeun grabbed Heejin's arm, yanking her towards the Burger King. Heejin resisted, "I don't wanna go in there, theres probably crack dealers in there! and their pet rats-"

"Oh my god... crack dealing rats..." Heejin gasped quietly.

"Fine! but if Jiwoo doesn't come back in 3 minutes we're going in there." Jungeun huffed, letting go of Heejin.

Heejin held her arm and winced, "Jesus, were you trying to break my arm?"

Jungeun snorted. "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> please give me feedback or criticism. not enough detail? too much detail? i use a certain word too much? too much unnecessary bullshit that takes away from the story? tell me.  
> also sorry if jungkook is out of character i don't know anything about bts

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback or criticism. not enough detail? too much detail? i use a certain word too much? too much unnecessary bullshit that takes away from the story? PLEASE YELL AT ME FOR IT!!


End file.
